Not What it Seems
by Jean Cooper
Summary: Apparent scandals that aren't what they seem. Multiple unrelated one shots about the misunderstandings in Mineral Town. Installment 1: Mary/Gray-Mary blindly tried to make her way to the clinic, her hand covering one swollen eye


**This was supposed to be a one shot for the VSF Writing game thread. But I might have things to add later. I'm sure I will ;) anyways enjoy this first bit. I'll try to get some angst out soon for the MEMF followers. No worries.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

Mary blindly tried to make her way to the clinic, her hand covering one swollen eye and her broken glasses held in a handkerchief tightly in the other.

Doctor Trent would have to order her yet another pair. It was frustrating as this was the third pair in two years. She felt a hand on her shoulder and was able to make out the blurry form of Jack through her one good eye.

"Mares, what happened to you?" his soft voice asked, laced with concern. Mary flushed some and shook her head. Even after being married to Gray for two years Jack still made her feel giddy at inopportune moments.

But she had made her choice, and she was happy with it, with the exception of this moment.

"Well I've been asking Gray to fix this shelf in the library," she began and Jack nodded some, and she could almost make out his smile.

"I recall you badgering him about it a few times. So...what I said would happen finally did?" Mary nodded at Jack's words, giving a shy smile at his sigh. "Come along then. I'll take you to the doctor so he can fix you up." she let the man pull her by her wrist, thankful that he had taken time out of his busy schedule to help her to the clinic. She felt him stop and could make out his form turning to her.

"What is the matter?"

"Do you mind if I go inside the Super Market really quick? I have to pick up some seeds for the ranch, and they might be closed by the time I take you to the clinic."

"No, I'll just wait outside here," Mary whispered with a reassuringly smile, not feeling like going into the Super Market so the patrons could gawk at her. Jack nodded and disappeared behind the solid door.

Evidently, Mary thought, she should have rethought my decision, because before she could register it there were two older women pulling and yanking on her. Mary flinched when one touched next to her bruising eye and jerked back when another held her firmly by the shoulders.

"Mary, darling, what happened to you?" Mary heard Manna demanding, her high pitched voice grating on the growing headache resulting from her recent head trauma.

"Well I've been asking Gray to fix this shelf in the library for some time," she began to explain and then felt a finger over her lips.

"No need to say another word darling. Such a brute. I tried to tell Anna that he had a foul violent temper, and now look at what happened," Manna rambled on to Sasha. Mary was grateful when the Super Market door opened and Jack stepped out, stuffing his purchases into his rucksack from what she could tell, her vision better at a distance. She was grateful for several reasons, one being she didn't understand why these women were upset at her husband.

After all it wasn't like their husbands never put off things they seemed to think unimportant. Even if their husband's putting off didn't always end with injury...

"Come on. Let's go while they're distracted," Jack muttered, pulling her off the path way and around the ranting women. "I'm sure that Gray will find out what they're saying about him soon enough. I had better go get him after I drop you off," Jack mumbled to himself, shaking his head and guiding Mary once more to the clinic.

"What exactly _are_ they trying to say?" Mary murmured curiously. She heard Jack snort but he didn't bother to try to respond to it.

"Just something that you and I both know is simply ludicrous," he finally said before he opened the clinic door. "Elli, please take care of Miss Mary. She's had a head injury, and her glasses are broken," he called out, pushing her into the door. "I'll be back Mary. I'll go get Gray, alright?"

Mary sighed as Elli guided her to the room, asking her if she would prefer to take some aspirin. She accepted the tablets gratefully and greedily chased them with a glass of water. She sighed in boredom as the Doctor went about the normal routine of shinning a light in her eyes and checking her reflexes and reactions to his poking and prodding. She was somewhat relived as he was the first one to not interrupt her at the start of her explanation, and she took a deep breath when he simply nodded for to continue. He nodded and hummed as she explained what had happened.

"Well," the doctor finally drawled out, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. "You're going to be sporting a beautiful shiner for awhile. But other than that I think you're fine. No fractures or anything, considering the downward impact. You're a very lucky woman. A little more over and you could be wearing an eye patch for awhile."

Mary flushed a deep red when she heard the door burst open, a too familiar gruff voice demanding 'where in the hell is my wife?'

"Gray will you calm down. This is exactly why people are believing that. Control your damn temper!" Jack scolded, and the doctor rolled his eyes, placing an ice pack in Mary's hand and gently guiding it over her eye.

"This will help the swelling. I'll get you some medicine for discomfort. Nothing to strong," he assured her, seemingly unphased by her husband's less than tactful attempt to check on her well being.

"Those damn old harpies don't know a damn thing about me. They can mind their own goddamn business and quit spreading rumors just to stir shit up," Gray hissed out, and Mary winced when she heard him slamming his hand on something to emphasize his point.

"Mr. Smith!"Elli's stern voice scolded, and Mary winced some, knowing full and well that Gray had just crossed a line. "There is no need for that language, nor your temper. It's not our fault that those old bitties have nothing better to do, and it isn't your fault either. So please compose yourself enough that we can speak as civil human beings."

"Where is Mary?" Gray snapped back, though his voice was smaller, lighter even. Mary knew from the tone that he had pulled his hat down to hide his eyes, and that is ears were probably a bright red.

"I'm in here Gray," she called out quietly, her eyes moving to the boring repetitive tile flooring in the clinic. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she thought about her mistake. It was her fault she was here and he was so upset.

"Mary?" He called out gently, and she flinched some at the weight of his large hand on her shoulder. "Goddess woman, " he muttered, his calloused fingers guiding her face upward as he examined her wound. Mary could tell by the slight tremor in his hand that he was worried and she felt her face flush all the more. "I'm sorry," he finally muttered. Mary blinked when she felt his chap lips pressing against her forehead. "I'm sorry," he repeated quietly, a ragged sigh leaving him. "I should have fixed it already."

"Oh no. You're tired when you get home from work. I know that," Mary murmured out, her small hand coming up to grip on the sleeve of his work suit. "I should have asked father to do it, or Jack," she continued on, only to be silenced by a large hand covering her mouth.

"You married me. Not your father, and not Jack. I'm supposed to take care of that stuff," he said sternly, his voice quiet and gentle at the same time. "And if I had done it the first several times you asked, this wouldn't have happened to you," he added with what Mary could only assume was a grimace. "No wonder Manna is off running her trap. It looks horrid," he grumbled, shaking his head.

"Manna? What is she saying?"

"Only that Gray is a wife beater who put you in the clinic because he found out about the passionate affair we're having while he's at work" Jack drawled from the waiting room, a soft chuckle following his words. Mary blinked at them, taking them in for a moment. Her grip on Gray's sleeve tightened.

"Oh no," she mumbled, her face heating from both embarrassment and irritation. "I'll make sure to have mother set her straight Gray, I swear. I'll make sure to tell everyone about the book shelf,"

"That's just going to make me look neglectful instead of jealous and abusive," Gray protested weakly, shrugging his shoulders at her offer.

"I'll take care of it," Jack called from the waiting room. "I already told Sasha how Mary gets a small temper when you don't listen, and I've assured her that it was all in self defense," he joked, hearing the small indignant cry from behind the curtain. Jack shook his head and chuckled some, smirking at Elli. "It's true you know. Miss Mary does have a violent temper when she gets the gumption. I walked in on her throwing books at Gray one day."

"Jack!" Mary's voice called out in frustration, and he couldn't help but laugh a little harder, elbowing Elli playfully as he shook his head.

"She clocked me with one by mistake though. Her aim is terrible." Another chuckle joined Jack's and the protesting of the petite woman in the examination room was barely audible.

"Stop laughing this instant! It's not the least bit humorous," Mary continued to meekly protest, and crossed her arms over her chest as she sulked.

"It's true though," Gray said softly, ruffling her bangs playfully. "Your aim is terrible."


End file.
